


It's Hard to Be Human

by mountainofschist



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity spends a semester in the human world, F/F, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, they're disasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainofschist/pseuds/mountainofschist
Summary: Luz had left for the human world five months ago and left all of her friends behind. This time one of the witches would get the chance to join Luz in the human world. Amity wanted nothing more than for Luz to pick her to come along, but she had to wonder if Luz still felt the same towards her after their time apart.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 230





	It's Hard to Be Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a collection of one-shots showing Luz and Amity's adventures in the human world. It's only one semester, how much trouble can they actually get into...

It had been nearly five months since Amity had seen Luz. Well, four months and 13 days. Not that she was counting or anything.

She could remember that day like it was yesterday and it hurt. More than she was willing to admit. But it wasn’t Luz actually leaving that hurt the most, it was the look on Luz’s face as she walked through that door. Amity had seen fear and terror on Luz’s face, several times, but she had never seen this type of fear. It was a quiet and uncertain fear. The fear that Luz would never make it back to the Boiling Isles, that they would never see each other again and Amity knew that her face was mirroring that fear right back to Luz.

But now Amity was standing outside the Owl House, nervously pacing while Gus and Willow goofed around with King.

It should be any second now.

Amity’s attention shifted to Gus as he created an illusion to give him human looking ears and a cat hoodie that matched Luz’s.

“I hope Luz picks me to come with her to the human world. It would really help me with my election campaign for the H. A. S.”

Willow laughed at Gus’ illusions but her eyes quickly switched to Amity, the knowing smile that Amity was all too familiar with lighting up her face. 

“I have no idea who Luz is going to pick.”

Amity turned away as a blush warmed her cheeks and she crossed her arms before taking a few steps closer to the house.

Gus really should be the witch to go with Luz to the human world. He’s been infatuated with humans for as long as Amity can remember and it would be an incredible opportunity for him. Not to mention how far back it will set him to miss an entire semester at Hexside.

But the thought of Gus spending five months alone with Luz sends a hot spike of jealousy through Amity’s chest and she has to take a deep breath before she does something she’ll regret. After all, Luz hasn’t picked the person she wants to go with yet, she hasn’t even made it back yet.

Amity stiffens as a bright light flashes in the corner of her eye and she turns around just in time to see Luz step through the door and back into the Boiling Isles. 

Back into Amity’s life.

Gus immediately launches himself at Luz, the taller girl easily catching him. Amity’s heart skips a beat as Luz’s laughter echoes across the Owl House’s front yard and she looks away from Luz as her blush grows once again.

“Amity?”

She sucks in a stuttering breath when Luz murmurs her name. Luz’s tone is heavy with uncertainty and maybe a little bit of fear. Then again, it could just be Amity’s own fear overwhelming her ability to read people.

She slowly turns around, smiling nervously at Luz. “Hey Luz…” Amity’s voice trails off as she truly sees Luz for the first time. She’s taller now and stronger looking. Amity takes a few steps forward, looking up into Luz’s eyes. “You’re tall.”

Luz gives Amity her signature grin and puffs out her chest. “Yeah, I hit a random growth spurt a few months ago.” Luz deflates a little and cocks her head at Amity. “How have you been?”

Amity opens her mouth to respond but is beaten to the punch by Hooty, who forces himself between her and Luz, wrapping around the human like some kind of disgusting bird snake.

“Hoot, hoot! Hi Luz! It’s been _forever_ since I’ve seen you! Hoot. hoot!”

“Four months and thirteen days.”

Amity’s face flushes as she and Luz say the number of days passed in unison.

“You counted.” Luz murmurs, a rare blush lighting up her face.

“Of course.” Amity looks at her feet and scuffs her heel against the ground. “How could I not?”

“Eda’s inside if you wanna seeee herrr! Hoot, hoot!” Hooty said while coiling himself in an unnatural and frankly disturbing way.

Luz laughed as King scrambled up her and perched on her shoulder before she walked into the Owl House.

Amity started to follow but stopped in her tracks after a few steps. Did she really want to get close to Luz again? She was probably going to pick Gus to come to the human world and it would be a lot easier on Amity if she didn’t get used to having Luz around again. But what if Luz was still undecided and Amity hanging back from the group caused Luz to pick Gus instead of her? Did she even want to go to the human world?

The thought of being alone in the human world sent shivers down her spine until she realized she wouldn’t be alone. She’d have Luz.

“Amity? Are you coming?” Luz’s concerned voice broke through Amity’s thoughts and the young witch nodded before walking into the house.

Amity settled onto the end of the couch as Luz & Co. goofed around in the living room. Luz was filling them in on her semester at home and while Amity wanted nothing more than to listen to Luz’s stories. She couldn’t make her mind focus. Amity sank further into the couch and pulled her knees into her chest. She looked up as someone flopped onto the cushion next to her and smiled as Luz elbowed her side.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Amity murmured, pulling further into herself.

Luz poked her a few more times, “I know that face, Amity. You can tell me anything.”

Amity sucked in a deep breath. Is this a mistake? Yes. Is she still doing it? Yes.

“I’m scared, Luz.”

The little bit of lightheartedness fades from Luz’s face and she scoots a little closer to Amity. “Can I ask what you’re scared about? Or am I gonna have to get Grom to help?”

That squeezed a little laugh out of Amity and she shook her head gently. “It’s you.”

Luz just tilted her head in confusion and Amity could swear that she could see gears turning in there. “What?”

“I’m scared that you’re gonna leave me again.” Amity blurted out. “I know it’s stupid-”

“It’s not stupid.” Luz said, stopping her before Amity could finish the sentence. “I understand. But if you had been listening earlier, you would’ve heard me say that I’ve decided to bring you with.”

Amity’s eyes snap up from her knees and meet Luz’s “But what about Gus? He’s the perfect person to choose!”

Luz nodded. “I’m bringing him next time. There’s some events happening this semester that I really want you to see.”

Amity smiles. “Thanks Luz.”

Luz smiles back and holds her eye contact for a second before hopping up from the couch and running back outside. “Come on, it’s time to go!”

Amity follows Luz a little faster this time. She was actually going to get to see the human world!

Luz chose her. Excitement bubbled up in her at that realization.

 _Luz_ chose _her_.

Luz paused in the open doorway and looked back to Amity, the bright light from the portal shining around her. She held out her hand to Amity and smiled. “Are you ready?”

Amity took Luz’s hand and stepped through the door with her. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, come check out my tumblr, @mountainofschist


End file.
